Talk:Mask of the Mo Zing
This can be gotten from Vael in Grothmar Wardowns right outside Longeye's Ledge after completing his Quest Chain. He is a permanent Collector then, right next to the Shrine. The mask itself is labeled "Mask of the Mo Zing" and he wants 250(two-hundred-and-fifty) Superb Charr Carvings for it. I haven't tried it with a higher Base AL Class than 60, but I suppose the Mask will be at max AL for each Class. It has a "Item's attribute +1"-attribute. -- Yu 05:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT) 250? Holy shizzle nuts that's insane. Man this makes Bleached Shells at their prime look insignificant --Blue.rellik 05:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Crap thats..what? 6,300 gold worth?...i think its worth it71.222.47.119 07:57, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Looks like its open season on charr Miki123troll 14:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :It's not really that big a stretch. Charr are more plentiful than any other mob in the game so getting them is easy. 58.110.140.124 14:08, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm guessing this is only available from the EotN charr, not the prissy weakling Ascalon Charr --Blue.rellik 21:58, 2 September 2007 (CDT) does this dye?--65.103.233.13 19:06, 2 September 2007 (CDT) me want ninja mask. :D Might be a dumb question, but I don't want to assume anything... is this customized upon creation like all other armor? :Almost certainly. Does anybody know if these common armor pieces can be shown in HoM along with full elite armor sets? It'd be a pity to have Chaos Gauntlets and not get them in GW2. - Ayumbhara 23:32, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Does the mask change the eyes black or does it show the eyes you have with your character? For example, if I made an assassin with a white eye and put this mask on, would it change both my eyes to black or would one still be white? Ah. Nevermind. Looked at the link at the bottom and the eyes are blue. The picture doesn't really show the face that well.Darkobra It only looks good on assassin primaries >.> How awful would it look with a necro vabbian... fR0z3n.S0u1 14:30, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Ninja Trivia Ninja without a master is not called a Ronin -- Ronin ('Wave man') were specifically samurai who had, for some reason, lost their lord. Feel free to research this for yourself; some Ninja posed as Samurai but, in and of itself, a masterless Ninja is not a Ronin. Change the main page as necessary. 'Mo Zing' itself might be a GW-centric term, although 'mo' can mean 'not' or 'none' in Cantonese. 203.108.43.58 16:33, 3 September 2007 (CDT) i think ANet should re-think about the need of 250 carvings to craft this. seems sorta like destroyer gauntlets, a bit too much i think... o.O :I think its appropriate, its a gold sink basically, its so they can drain gold from the economy while not making it look like there doing it.--Gigathrash 18:13, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::The thing is they don't drain anything from the economy, the gold just changes hands form buyer -> seller, It doesn't go out of the economy Viruzzz 13:03, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yah, but the "buyer" gets an item which they can never trade, and as such has no actual value, and the "seller" takes 250 carvings out of the economy.--Gigathrash 17:54, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't see it as a gold sink. if the mask was not existent, then those carvings were only worth their merchant value, which is 7.5k. I see it more as a grind generator. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:18, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It isn't a gold sink when money is being traded between hands. Gold sinks are when you trade money to an NPC, causing the money to "disappear" from the player and the game. Lurk more.--4.243.46.136 17:21, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Blindfold Haha I would get this if anet let us put the blindfold over this.. think how cool that would look. ...you mean like ritualists..? :No, he meant the Blindfold then your head would turn completely black:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 02:46, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :Eeh, I think being able to have the tinted shades on w/ this would be better. No one would be able to point you out w/o it. SABOTAGE!!!! RavynousHunter 03:20, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Oh man, that was like my favourite music video back when it came out! Maybe Anet will allow us to overlap common head pieces w/o getting the bonus from both, just one. That'd be coolies--Darksyde Never Again 15:59, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Finally!! Me have ninja mask. :D --> http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/5103/fuanhep9.jpg :Great picture, I can't even see the mask... all I can see is what is NOT covered by the mask. next time choose an appropriate, lighter background when displaying pictures of any items dyed black/dark colors. Thanks =D --MagickElf666 10:51, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :I think that's what he wanted to show us ~~ Schnupfen 10:57, 6 September 2007 (CDT) it's black dyed, the purpose was to show how the mask is dyed black... Duh. here's another one in the character selection screen... http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/2802/asdrfvazr0.jpg :Beautiful. This one looks better. Thx =D --MagickElf666 13:43, 6 September 2007 (CDT) just a little info about the dyes on the mask. Dying the mask black makes it so black u can barely see it on the Inventory. going to try out this one dyed white when i have the money then i will show you guys a pic of it. :D NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! sry i just had to say that69.113.230.189 15:45, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Gogo power rangers. :D Progger 15:51, 9 September 2007 (CDT) "''Great picture, I can't even see the mask... all I can see is what is NOT covered by the mask. next time choose an appropriate" Don't be so rude. If you can't see it, turn up the brightness, i can see it just fine and i think it's a great picture.--Darksyde Never Again 16:01, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Two words Lol Ninja --Atroso 02:42, 16 September 2007 (CDT) This headpiece will be great if your going for the skin disease or burn victim look :Or rob a bank. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 10:36, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Resize those images maybe? A few of the thumbnails are full size images scaled down, 300kb+ for a thumbnail, resize the images in an image editor of your choice and re-upload them maybe. Best Mask Ever? Imo this is the best headpiece.It looks good on....everyone :D i want one so bad, I just constantly do the Charr Camps.--Holylorgor 18:21, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :I think it looks stupid as all hell on everyone. A Monk running around with a Ninja mask on? Thats just moronic. Eye of the beholder I guess.--4.243.46.136 17:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's monKronic :D -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 12:43, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. I'm tired of all the silly kids "ZOMG IM A SIN WIT NINJAMASK ZOGM IM SO IRIGINAL!!1!11!1!". Disagreed. This looks great on my Ranger. Reminds me of the hunting mask I wear when buck hunting in the winter. ::: I think it would be great only on sins. On classes like warriors or elementalist it only would look as a cap, not as a mask. --:-) 'GlennThePaladin' (Talk, ) 14:30, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ask a Ninja, anyone? Theta Republic 00:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) This looks awesome on sins... and every1 who says that it doesnt is jealous nooblet :GW:NPA, Ask a ninja could be right RT | Talk 14:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::This isn't that good because of clipping issues, imo. J Striker 12:53, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Naruto fagboys finally got what they begged for. [[User:Yikey|'Lots of love']] [[User talk:Yikey|'-Yikey']] 13:49, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Clipping Issues After I took off my cape I realized this has clipping issues with Male Assassin Elite Kurzick Armor, I'll post a screen later if I can. Anybody else know if this clips with any other armor sets? Icy Hot Ben 02:20, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, on the Norn armor for male Monks, the back of the mask sticks through the fur lining of the armor. Also, I posted a picture of my beard sticking through the mask, apparently only your characters hair changes when you change hats, and your beard will stay and stick through the mask! Imbar Moongazer 01:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Would guess that beards belong to the "face object", while masks being headwear probably belong to the "head object", and so wearing a mask does not "switch off" the character's beard (unlike say the bandana over a spikey headstyle). Bit of a shame, as it does ruin the effect some what. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:08, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Dyes well with cheap black Green and purple give a very good approximation of black dye on this mask (slightly reddish hue to it). :But is there a way to get a cheap uncolored black (or dark gray) without buying a black dye? I'm trying to get the mask to match my black Elite Stoneforged armor. -Mike 22:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Blue and Orange seem to be the closest thing, I guess I could settle for that. -Mike 22:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Dyes other than Black or White? Can you dye these masks a color other than Black and White? I've never seen anyone with a different color. :You can, it's more like no one ever does. :p (T/ ) 08:47, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: I've got three masks across all of my characters, one's dyed White, one Black, and the other some weird mix (probably Blue+Orange+Brown or Green+Purple+Brown =/) to go with my Ranger Primeval Armor. It doesn't fit perfectly (I would have liked a more orange tint), but it's hard to tell the difference most of the time, because of the lighting: ::[[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε''']] 12:11, 17 November 2008 (UTC) try adding a second orenge dye to it PP problems? With post-processing effects and x4 AA it seems to generate white noise pixels. -- 06:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Reduction Salvaged into 3 fur squares.